Two Tricksters
by Dinokingkid32
Summary: Instead of one, there are two Tricksters at play in this game. Percy Jackson and Ren Amamiya. They will lead the Phantom Thieves against the corruption of society. But will the Tricksters win this rigged game, or will they fall to ruin?
1. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: The author does not claim ownership of either the Percy Jackson or Persona series. They belong to Rick Riordan and Atlus respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

_This story is a work of fiction_

_Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental._

_Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game._

**I agree**

**I do not agree**

_...The contract has been sealed._

_The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided._

_Those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters._

_The two Tricksters have been chosen. Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion._

* * *

**_4/9_**

**_Afternoon_**

**_Saturday_**

"We will be arriving in Shibuya shortly."

"Must be our stop," Percy mumbled to himself as he heard the announcement. He was wearing a black shirt with red buttons and a shield emblem on his chest, a white turtle neck underneath it, red, white, and black plaid pants, and black shoes. He and his mom were riding the train to the place where they will be staying for the next year, according to the Japanese courts. A few weeks ago, his mom had planned a trip to Japan for a book signing convention. His mom was Sally Jackson, a world famous author whose novels made millions, which had allowed her and Percy to live a comfortable life for the past four years.

Well, as comfortable as they could be, considering that Sally was a single mother (they don't talk about dad that much, she gets sad when they do), and they were always traveling across the world, one place to another. His mom had them learn how to speak the languages of some of the countries they visit with a language learning program, and became fairly fluent in some, so that they wouldn't disrespect or offend anyone.

_'Well, look how well that turned out,'_ he thought bitterly, remembering the night that got him in this mess in the first place. It was the day after the book signing was over. A drunkard was trying to force himself on his mom while she was struggling from his grip, threatening to call the police, while Percy was unsuccessfully trying to get him off of her. Someone else was there too, also trying to get the man to stop. He helped him get the drunkard off of his mom, but the man lost his footing and hit his head on the pavement. He could still hear that man's voice echo in his head.

_"Damn brats, I'll sue!"_

Turned out the drunkard was some big shot politician, and sued them in court. His mom had tried to defend them, but they ultimately lost, and now they have to stay in Japan for a year with Percy on probation because of a false assault charge added to his record, his mother's reputation was damaged, and he got someone else wrapped up in his mess.

_'I still can't believe this happened to_ us,' Percy thought, turning to his mom, who was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, before looking down, _'Mom did everything she could for us and we still lost. And that guy... If we meet each other again, I'll have to apologize to him for getting him mixed up in all of this.'_

"Seriously? Another mental shutdown?"

"I'm telling you man, I'm not making this up!"

Japanese was one of the languages Percy was fairly fluent in, so he turned his head to where he heard that conversation and saw two guys talking with each other. The mental shutdowns are one of the biggest topics being discussed in Japan right now, along with the psychotic breakdowns, as people were suddenly dying or going berserk left and right since two years ago.

_'A mental shutdown,'_ he thought to himself. '_People suddenly breaking down... it just seems so unbelievable, and yet it's happening right now.'_

"Is something wrong, Percy?"

He turned his attention away from the conversation and to his mother. She seemed worried for him, and he realized that he must have seemed upset.

"It's nothing," Percy reassures his mom. "I was just thinking about our... problem."

Sally placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulders. "I've been thinking about our situation, too, Percy." She sighed. "I'm sorry we lost. I did the best I could, but it wasn't enough."

"Mom," Percy replied, "don't blame yourself. If anything, it's that jerk's fault."

"Percy, that's in the past now. What's done is done, and all we can do now is wait this out."

"B-but this isn't fair!"

"I know Percy, I know."

The train slowed to a stop as it reached the station, and the doors opened to let the passengers out. A short while later, Percy and Sally were walking toward the station square to go to the address where Sally was able to rent an apartment in Yongen-Jaya, and Percy saw hundreds of people walking across the station.

"Wow," he mumbled.

**(Persona 5 OST-Recall~Hint)**

He heard a ping somewhere in his pocket, and dug out his phone. He saw a creepy red app with what looks like an eye with a star-shaped pupil and jagged lines jutting out from the background. It grew in size and covered most of his phone screen. Surprised, Percy tapped it multiple times, but nothing seemed to happen.

_'Great, now my phone's infected,'_ he mentally groaned. _'Just my luck.'_

"Hey mom, I think we should stop by the..." his words died on his lips when he sees everything slowing down until everyone, including his mom, was completely frozen.

He stared, dumbfounded, at the scene before him, unsure what is happening.

_'What the...?'_

He looked toward the center of the square and saw blue fire blazing amidst the bizarre scene. It shifted into a vaguely human form, the flames constantly flickering before it seemed to sprout wings. Percy stared at it, feeling something from it. Something strange, yet familiar. In the flames where it seemed to form the head, orange fire appeared, giving it slitted eyes and a smiling mouth with sharp teeth. Then the fire revealed an exact copy of him, except with a sinister grin, and glowing yellow eyes.

**(Music End)**

Suddenly, it all disappeared in a flash of light, and everyone was moving again. It was a short time before he snapped out of his trance and heard his mom calling for him up ahead.

He quickly deleted the weird app, thankful that he could do something about it now, and ran to meet up with his mom.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" his mom asked worriedly. "You stopped for a moment."

Percy wanted to tell her what he saw, the fire and his doppelganger, but he didn't think she would believe him.

"Just surprised at how many people are here." It wasn't a lie and he was surprised at how big the crowd was, so it should be an okay answer. Didn't mean he liked lying to her though.

His mom pursed her lips. He knows it means that she knows he's holding something back, but she didn't pressure him.

They made a stop at the nearest grocery store to buy some food before continuing to their apartment.

* * *

_**Evening**_

**(Persona 5 OST-Beneath the Mask Instrumental)**

They made it to their new apartment, which seemed pretty empty, despite the fact that there is furniture here. The windows on the front helped let the two see the apartment they will be staying in better. The interior was colored a dull gray with the wooden floors and ceiling being brown. The main room was a combination of a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. The gray wooden table and chairs sat in the space to their left that was the dining area, with the kitchen being separated from it by a counter. The kitchen had a sink, a dishwasher, cabinets, a fridge, and a stove that was also an oven. There was a fair amount of dishes, cups, bowls, and other tableware, and the cabinets and fridge were empty, which will store the food Percy and his mom had bought.

The space to their right was where the living room part was. The gray futon was by the windows, and a small table was in front of the futon. There was a flat screen tv placed on a shelf in front of the futon and the table.

"So, this is where we'll be staying." It came out as more of a statement than a question from Percy's mouth.

The two went to work making themselves at home. Thanks to Sally's success, they had the money to buy food to fill up the fridge and cabinets. Percy carried the box with his clothes in it to one of the two bedrooms, seeing a bathroom door in the hallway. The bedroom was somewhat spacious and had a curtained window that showed the outside. On his right at the entrance, he sees a bathroom door. On his left where the bedroom is, there was a bed with a white blanket on top of it, as well as several pillows, a black drawer, and an empty closet. Percy placed the box on the floor, and proceeded to place his clothes in his closet, taking the time to trade his current outfit for blue pajamas.

Percy came back to the living room after he finished when Sally had called him over to discuss their arrangement.

"Percy, make sure you go to bed early," his mother told him. "We'll be going to Shujin Academy tomorrow."

"The school I'll be attending, right?"

Percy doesn't really have a good track record when it comes to school. He was expelled from six different schools in six years prior to his mom's success. One time in fourth grade, when his class took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, he hit the wrong lever and the whole class took an unplanned swim. In fifth grade, he accidentally fired a Revolutionary War cannon at the school bus when the class was visiting the Saratoga battlefield.

He swears he's a good kid.

He then remembered the last school he went to before his mom had become famous: Yancy Academy. While he had some bad experiences at that school, he also had some good ones. It was where he met his first and best friend Grover Underwood. They were the targets of bullies at Yancy, and so they became fast friends. He missed Grover a lot and he wished he could see him again, ask him how he's doing. Hopefully, he's survived Yancy and its bullies. He remembered Grover's face when he told him about his mom's success and how he'll have to leave Yancy soon. He seemed so scared and nervous when he heard the news, and Percy didn't know what to do, so when school was over, he told him how he is the greatest friend he ever had, and hugged him. It seemed to make him feel better, because he hugged him back. Percy reassured him saying they might meet up again, and he remembered Grover's smile.

There was also Mr. Brunner, the kindly Latin teacher in a wheelchair, who always encouraged him to be as good as anyone else, no, better than anyone else, in spite of his dyslexia and ADHD. He had always pushed him harder when everyone else just gave him the stink eye. When he heard the news, he seemed conflicted at first, like he didn't know how to feel, which was pretty understandable. Ultimately, he gave him a gentle smile, wishing him good luck and saying he knows he will do great things in his life, and he seemed so sure about it. Percy still doesn't understand that, since he has never made a grade above a C- in his life and had been expelled from six schools. Well, he could say that he hasn't gotten into any trouble in school since then, so it was an improvement.

Since they were travelling all over the world often, thanks to his mom's career, he didn't get into as much trouble as he had been, since he would only stay at the local school for a week or two until they have to leave. But now he has to stay in school for whole year.

This year, he was determined to be good.

"Yes," Sally replied. "I'm thankful that the school had decided to accept you. There's rarely a school that would accept someone with..." she didn't finish that sentence.

_'With a record like mine.'_ But Percy did.

"I promise I'll be good this year, mom," He says. And he means it.

Sally smiled. "I know you will, Percy," she encouraged. "Now get some sleep for tomorrow. We have to look our best when we meet the staff, and make sure you wear the uniform when we go."

**(Music End)**

After saying goodnight to each other, they brushed their teeth in their bathrooms to get ready to sleep before they went into their bedrooms. Percy had laid down on his bed but he was still awake, still thinking about how they had gotten themselves in this mess.

Meanwhile, in the attic of a café, someone else was also thinking about their situation.

Both of their minds went back to that fateful night.

* * *

_Ren had to go home since it was late at night. He was hanging out with a friend and time flew by faster than they thought, so he was taking a shortcut to get home quicker, and that was when he heard voices._

**(Persona 5 OST- Desire)**

_"Just get in the car!"_

_"No, stop it!"_

_"Hey! Get off of her!"_

_Ren had turned around the corner to see three people. One was a bald man trying to get a grip on a woman, while a kid his age was unsuccessfully trying to get the man off of him, getting pushed back onto the ground whenever he tried._

_"How dare you cross me!"_

_"Stop it! Let me go! No!"_

_As Ren took in the scene before him as he came closer to it, he saw the teen slowly getting up off the ground._

_'I have to do something before it gets too violent.'_

_He ran closer to stop the struggle from escalating any further._

_"Don't give me that shit!"_

_As he came closer he got a good look at them and saw that the woman and the kid were foreigners and speaking Japanese. The woman had brown hair, and was wearing a dark-colored cardigan, a white shirt, red pants and black heels. The kid was wearing a black sweater, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The man was wearing a business suit with a white dress shirt underneath, orange tinted glasses, and black shoes. The man's face was slightly pink and he could smell the strong scent of alcohol._

_'Crap, he's drunk!' Now he needs to be careful, he knows that nothing good came out of situations like this if it went wrong. But either way, he can't just ignore this!_

_"Tch, what a waste of time," The man slurred angrily. "You think you're worth wasting my time? Huh?"_

_"That's my mom! Get off!" The kid yelled angrily, as he was once again shoved off when he tried to pull him away._

_"Get out of here, kid! Don't involve yourself in adult matters!"_

_"I-I'll call the police," the women that was the kid's mom shouted._

_This only made the man scoff and sneer. "Call them if you want! The police are my bitches. They're not going to take any of you seriously."_

_Ren had just made it when he started to hear sirens, and the drunk man grimaced._

_"Someone called the cops, huh?" He then went back to forcefully grabbing the woman. "Get in the car!"_

_Again, she tried to struggle out of his grip as her son got back up. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled._

_The drunkard merely scowled. "Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!"_

_Ren loudly yelled, "Hey!" to grab the man's attention. The woman and her son were surprised someone had heard them, but the drunk man gave him a dirty look that was full of rage._

_"...What're you looking at? Get outta my face!" Seeing as Ren was not leaving, he continued. "This ain't a show. Get lost, kid."_

_"How about you let go of her and get lost yourself." Ren angrily retorted._

_The man turned his head toward the mother, "See? This is all because you're so damn slow! Get in the car!"_

_The woman's son seemed to snap out of his surprise and turned to Ren._

_"What are you doing?" he whisper-yelled. "This has nothing to do with you!"_

_"I can't ignore when someone is in trouble." Ren replied._

_The woman again tried to escape, but the drunkard had caught her by her wrist. The kid tried again to pry him off, but this time, he wasn't alone._

_"I said let go of her!" Ren stomped toward the man and pulled him off the same time the kid did, succeeding this time, which angered the man even further, but he was stumbling and soon fell onto the pavement, hitting his head on the curb, much to the shock of the three. For a while, the man was unresponsive, and Ren looked down at his hands in horror, fearing he killed him. However, the man got up, his glasses gone, and bleeding from his forehead. He looked at the three of them and they saw that he was pissed. Then he focused his eyes on the two teens._

_"Damn brats, I'll sue!"_

**(Music** **End)**

* * *

Percy stared at the ceiling as he remembered. He couldn't believe that the man got away with what he did, and he and his mom are the ones that were punished when they were the victims.

His phone's pinging brought his mind back to the real world, and he took it out. He saw that the creepy red app was on his phone again.

_'The hell? Didn't I delete this?'_

With that thought in mind, he dragged the app into the trash bin and deleted it. Seeing his phone was low on power, he plugged the charger he packed into an outlet, and plugged his phone to charge it. His eyelids were getting heavy, so he pulled the covers over himself, and soon, sleep overtook him.

* * *

_**?**_

The jangling of chains woke up Percy as his eyes shot open, and all he saw was blue.

Deep sapphire blue.

He knew this was not his room. The ceiling, the walls, and the floor were all blue. There was a toilet, and looking around, he saw chains and shackles on his wrists. He then saw that he was wearing a black and white striped uniform. A prisoner's uniform.

He pushed himself up from the bench that he turned around to see. The walls were padded, but looked comfortable and elegant. He looked to his right and saw a cell door with chains dangling in front of it.

He was in a prison cell.

He only got more confused when he saw a little girl walk in front of the cell door in a blue prison guard outfit, with a black tie, black shorts, and the letters X.M.R.N. written on her blue cap in gold lettering. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied in two buns, a golden eye, and an eyepatch with a fancy golden V placed over her right eye. She seemed to be smirking a bit.

Not sure what to do, he took a step forward, but felt something weighing him down. Looking back, he saw a ball and chain attached to his leg.

Yet, he continued walking forward, pulling the chain along with him as he did so, reaching the cell doors as he held onto the bars. The little girl moved aside as Percy looked around outside of his cell. A couple cells over on his left, he saw someone who looked almost like his mirror image, only his eyes were gray. He was also wearing the same prisoner outfit Percy was wearing, and was guarded by a similar looking girl, except hers was in a braid, and when she turned around, she had the letters O.Y.O.O. in gold lettering on her cap, and her eyepatch was over her left eye. She seemed less expressive than the other girl.

When both prisoners made eye contact, recognition flashed in each other's eyes.

_'Is that... him?'_ They both thought.

They soon looked towards the center of the room, which had a table with a lamp, a quill pen, and a microphone, most likely for the speakers that were hanging from the ceiling. The table was sitting on a circular carpet with the same fancy V that was on the girls' eyepatches. However, it was who was sitting on the chair behind the table facing both of them that grabbed their attention.

An old skinny man was sitting behind the table. He was wearing a black suit with a white handkerchief in his breast pocket, black pants and shoes, and white gloves. However, the most distinguishable feature was his ridiculously long nose. He had wide eyes with huge eyebrows and an even wider grin that threatened to split his face. He seemed to be balding, and the gray hair he had left was combed neatly behind his pointed ears. He was hunched over, his chin resting on his hands, and his legs were crossed. He then reached a hand out to the both of them and greeted them, his deep voice like a warden delivering a death sentence.

"Tricksters. Welcome to my Velvet Room."

* * *

**A/N: And so begins the tale of two Tricksters.**

**This is the first story I've written, so some constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**You may have noticed that there are some key differences when it comes to Percy's side. In this story, his mom had earned enough money to pay for tuition at NYU and divorced with Gabe when the first book she published became a success. She travels the world with her son for book conventions to keep monsters off of Percy's trail. Percy is 16 here, which would make him a second-year at Shujin. Of course, with such a divergence from canon, there are bound to be changes from the PJO side of the story. I have lots of plans for this crossover, mainly for Percy. What they are, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Farewell for now.**


	2. Shujin Academy

**Disclaimer: The author does not claim ownership of either the Percy Jackson or Persona series. They belong to Rick Riordan and Atlus respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shujin Academy**

**(Persona 5 OST-Aria of the Soul)**

Percy was confused as to what the hell was going on as he tugged at the bars to free himself, as did his fellow prisoner. He heard a piano playing from somewhere and someone singing in an opera voice.

"So you've come to, Inmates." The girl with the hair buns snidely remarked.

"The both of you in reality are currently fast asleep," the girl with the braid calmly said in a monotonous tone, which got the two prisoners to stop what they are doing. "You are only experiencing this as a dream."

"You are in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" The bun haired girl reprimanded to the both of them, prompting the two inmates to pay attention to the strange man sitting in the center of the room.

"Welcome," the man greeted in the same deep voice. "I am delighted to make your acquaintances."

Neither prisoner was unsure if they should greet the man too, so they kept quiet.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," the man begins to explain. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter."

Contract? They don't remember signing any contracts. They both looked at the chains that crossed their doors, before returning back to the man, whose fingers are currently tapping the table.

"I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

_'Okay, so the creepy old man is named Igor. Good to_ _know,'_ Percy thought.

"I summoned the two of you here to speak of important matters," Igor explains. "Matters that involves your lives as well."

"What do you mean 'important matters'?" The prisoner guarded by the braided girl finally spoke up.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, just let me out!" Percy yelled, pulling away at the bars of his cell door, surprising his fellow inmate.

"Know your place, Inmate!" The bun haired girl shouted as she slammed her baton into his cell door, leading to Percy backing off with a yelp as electricity coursed through it. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

The other prisoner was shocked at the display of power, and nervously looked towards the girl currently guarding his cell door and holding a clipboard.

"Still, this is a surprise," Igor stated, ignoring the spat between warden and inmate. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart, or rather hearts in this case. To think a prison would appear as such for two. You truly are 'prisoners' of fate."

_'Don't have to tell me twice,'_ Percy thought.

"In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

_'Wait, what?'_

"Are you kidding me?" Percy mumbled to himself.

"Ruin?" The other prisoner asked.

"I speak of the end to everything," Igor explains. "However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You both must be 'rehabilitated.' Rehabilitated toward freedom... That is your only means to avoid ruin..."

_'Great, just what I needed. Some creepy old guy telling me if I don't finish my 'rehabilitation', the world is going to end.'_

"Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

Both Percy and his fellow inmate looked towards each other, remembering the other from that night. They are still a little bit confused, but they've calmed down now. The music must be helping. They reached a silent understanding.

"I'd rather avoid ruin." The other prisoner said.

"Yeah, me too." Percy agrees.

Igor's smile seemed to widen. "Then allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation."

The little girls turned on their heels to face their respective prisoners.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others," Igor apologized. "I have assigned a warden to each of you based upon your dispositions. Perseus Jackson," Percy felt a small chill down his spine when his name was called, "your warden is Caroline. Ren Amamiya," So that's his name, "your warden is Justine."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like," Caroline, the girl with the hair buns, taunted.

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates," Justine, the braid-haired girl, explains with the same monotonous voice, "We are also your collaborators... That is, if you remain obedient." The last part had an edge of warning attached to it.

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion," Igor says as the twins turned to face him. "Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

As he finished, alarm bells were ringing, startling both Ren and Percy.

"Time's up," Caroline stated as she turned to Percy. "Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

"Wait, I still have questions!" Percy yelled as he grabbed the bars but it was too late. His vision was starting to blacken, and soon, sleep overtook him.

**(Music fades out)**

* * *

_**4/10**_

_**Sunday**_

_**Early Morning**_

**(Persona 5 OST-Beneath the Mask Instrumental)**

Percy yawned as he woke up from his bed as he started to remember his dream from last night. Ruin, rehabilitation, Ren Amamiya...

_'Weirdest dream ever.'_

He got to brushing his teeth and making himself look presentable, and he changed into the Shujin uniform, the outfit he wore yesterday.

His mother had already made breakfast for both of them: a small meal of steamed rice and miso soup. They wanted to get to school as early as possible so they had to eat a small breakfast to fill their stomachs enough and save time. Thanks to their globe-trotting, both Percy and his mother have eaten many exotic foods in the countries they travelled to, though Percy has a very strong preference against seafood. It's not that it tastes bad, but it just didn't sit well with his stomach.

After they finished their meal, they took the train to Aoyama-Itchome, where Shujin Academy is.

* * *

_**Daytime**_

Honestly, the dull colors of the school on the outside made it seem less like a school and more like a prison.

"Ready to introduce yourself?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Percy answered with a nod.

The two entered the building and made their way into the faculty office to finish everything up. As they entered, Percy saw two people. One was a... big bald man wearing a yellow suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie, and he seemed to smile when he saw his mother, though Percy knows that the man did not appreciate his presence. The other was a woman in a long-sleeved shirt with thin white and yellow lines,a denim skirt, and white heels. She seemed young, but she looks like she would rather be anywhere but in this office, with the tired look in her eyes.

"Ah, Sally Jackson," the man greeted with a smile, though Percy knows that it was fake. "You are here as to your son's attendance to this school, correct?"

"Yes, Principal Kobayakawa," Sally responded. "If I may ask, may I have the paperwork that I have to fill out?"

"Ah, straight to the point, I see," the man, Kobayakawa, said as he pulled out the necessary paperwork. Sally began filling it out. The tired woman looked at Percy and sighed before giving him a small glare, as if she was silently blaming him for all of her problems. Soon, Sally was done.

"Now that that is over with," Kobayakawa began as he retrieved the finished forms," I would like to establish some ground rules that your son must follow during his time here."

They began telling him of his situation: how he was only accepted due to special circumstances and how he would be immediately kicked out if he caused any trouble.

As Kobayakawa finished his explanation, he turned his head toward the woman next to him. "This is the teacher in charge of your class."

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami," The teacher introduced herself. "Here is your student ID." She passed Percy his ID, which he took. "Please make sure to read the school rules. Any violations will result in a visit to the guidance office. If you cause any problems, I won't be there to help you."

"I'm responsible for all of my actions." Percy said, repeating what they had told him during their explanation.

"Good, at least it seems you understand your situation." Kobayakawa said, nodding approvingly.

"Why me, though?" Kawakami asked, I already have another transfer student in my class. Why another one?"

"I am sorry, Ms. Kawakami," Kobayakawa apologized, a look of sympathy on his face as he faced her, "but your class was the only one with two openings."

"Can you not treat my son as if he is a criminal in front of me, please?" Sally interjected with a light glare, bringing back Kawakami's and Kobayakawa's attention to her.

"Ah, apologies, Jackson-san." Kobayakawa turned toward Sally, "We just want to be sure that your son will not cause any problems in or outside of his classes."

"I won't." Percy sighed.

Kawakami let out a deep breath. "Come to the faculty office tomorrow when you arrive at Shujin. I'll show you to where your classroom is."

Kobayakawa seemed to think something over before he spoke to Sally. "Jackson-san, there is also another matter I wish to discuss with your son in private, so may you and Ms. Kawakami leave the room for a bit?"

Sally seemed suspicious of what exactly Kobayakawa has in mind, but she sighed as she left, as well as Kawakami, who seemed grateful for the opportunity as she also left.

Kobayakawa then faced Percy before giving him a stern look. "I am being very generous to allow you into Shujin Academy," He asserted, "since you have a history for starting some trouble and incidents at your last schools."

Percy sighed.

"That being said, your mother is a very successful woman and has a remarkable reputation, regardless of that stunt you pulled." Kobayakawa's expression seemed to become neutral as he spoke. "Keep in mind that your behavior and actions will be reflected onto your mother, good or bad. It would be a shame if the son of such an accomplished author was not as successful as she is."

Percy was not really sure what to do. He knows that he shouldn't lash out, but he loves his mom and to see this man use her in this way was doing more than getting on his nerves.

"And so, I would like to propose a deal of sorts," Kobayakawa seemed to be smiling, even after he had effectively blackmailed Percy. "If you can make it through your probation the whole school year without causing any trouble, I can write a letter of recommendation to any school you wish."

Percy just stared at Kobayakawa with his jaw slightly open. He then came back to reality and realized just what the principal had said. On one hand, it would be helpful to have a letter of recommendation. On the other, this guy pretty much blackmailed him with his mom. Also, he had a feeling he was never going to actually get that letter of recommendation.

Percy just sighed tiredly, "I just want to make it through this year. I'll be good."

Kobayakawa nodded in approval. "Good. Glad we can come to an understanding. Just make sure that our conversation stays in this room. You are free to go."

Both Percy and Sally left the school, and Sally wanted to know what the principal wanted to talk to him about. Percy just said that he was asking if he would like to return to Shujin for his third year. His mom had them walk to the nearest car dealership to buy a new car. After they had made their purchase, they started heading home in their new car. It was grey and was able to fit around five people, with the driver's and shotgun seats up front and three seats in the back. It wasn't cheap, but not expensive either. His mom was not flashy with her money, and she didn't want to bring attention to them and to where they were staying.

They were caught in a traffic jam though, and they were stuck behind the many cars that were inching along slowly. Sally turned on the radio to at least distract herself.

"Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the time table all across the-"

She changed the station. So that's why it was crowded. She was aware of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns that were occurring in Japan, and all she could do was hope for everyone's safety.

_**Evening**_

They soon got back to their apartment, and Sally told him she has to give him something.

She pulled a journal from her bag. "You don't have any other limitations other than following the law, but I am obligated to report anything you do to your probation officer, so I want you to write down your activities."

Percy took the journal and placed it in his bedroom. He did his nightly routine, slipped on his pajamas, and laid in bed, though he wanted to memorize how to get to Shujin Academy by train for tomorrow. He opened his phone to do so, and saw that the red app was there again. He quickly deleted it, and went on to memorize how to get to Shujin. Soon, he plugged his phone to the charger and went to sleep. Tomorrow, he was going to school.

He just hopes he doesn't end up blowing something up.

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

_**4/11**_

_**Monday**_

_**Early Morning**_

Percy woke up, no weird prison dreams this time, brushed his teeth, changed into his uniform, and grabbed his school bag that had all of his supplies as he got himself ready for his first day of school.

His mom had made him his lunch, which had apple slices, a PB&J sandwich, and blue chocolate chips cookies. Percy got his cereal and milk, poured them into a bowl, and quickly ate it so that he would have time to get to the train station.

He made it onto the train, though it was crowded and cramped thanks to the incident from yesterday. He got off at Shibuya and made his way to the Ginza Line. He got a little lost even with him knowing Japanese and reading the signs, thanks to his dyslexia, but he made it either way.

**(Persona 5 OST-Beneath the Mask Rain Instrumental)**

He got off and made his way to the school, but he saw that it was now raining, so he took cover near under the hood of a clothing store. He saw that he was not alone.

Also taking refuge under the hood was a teenager with messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a pair of glasses, the Shujin uniform, and holding a school bag. It was the other guy in his dream and from that night. Ren Amamiya, he thinks his name was.

Percy was dumbfounded by this turn of events as Ren held his phone, then turned to see who else was there, and he saw Percy. His eyes widened slightly as the two stared, recognizing each other from that weird dream, not knowing what to say to the other. Percy decided to break the ice.

"Uhhh… hi," he greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," Ren replied just as awkwardly.

**(Music End)**

Before they could continue from there, someone wearing a hoodie, a girl judging from her body, walked under the hood of the store, and wiped the water from the rain off of her. She had the Shujin uniform, but she was wearing a white school jacket underneath the blazer, red leggings, and brown high-heel boots.

**(Persona 5 OST-Encounter)**

She pulled off her hood, letting her wavy platinum blonde hair cascade down her shoulders in twin pigtails and revealing her bright turquoise eyes. She had small earrings, a yellow clip in her hair, and light pink lipstick.

She was absolutely beautiful.

The girl didn't seem to notice them for a bit, and when she did, Ren was stunned by her looks and Percy offered a sheepish smile. The girl smiled back to both of them, and they waited in silence for a while before a white car pulled up.

**(Music End)**

The driver's window lowered to reveal an adult man, with very messy hair and a square chin in a blue tracksuit.

"Good morning," he greeted. "You want to me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late."

The boys realized that he wasn't talking to them but to the girl next to them.

"Um, sure, thank you." She responded as she walked to get into the car.

The driver then looked towards the boys. "Do you two need a lift, too?"

"Uh, no, but thanks," Ren answered.

"I think I'll pass," Percy said. He's getting some weird vibes from this guy and he doesn't want to know what it is.

The girl put her seatbelt on, and just before the window closed, they both saw that she looked crestfallen.

The car drove away as the boys heard footsteps splash as a boy in the Shujin uniform and holding a school bag ran after it before stopping just ahead of Percy and Ren. He had bright blonde hair, brown eyes, and white sneakers. His Shujin blazer was unbuttoned to reveal a yellow shirt with colorful shapes on it with 'ZOMG!' just under it. He seemed to have a hunched posture.

"Dammit, screw that pervy teacher," The blonde boy cursed.

Percy and Ren were confused. "Pervy teacher?" Ren repeated.

Unknown to all of them, Ren's phone gave a ping.

**(Persona 5 OST- Suspicion)**

The blonde turned to see Percy and Ren and started walking toward them, scowling at both of them. "What do you want?" He quietly demanded. "You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"

"Who?" Percy asked as again, everyone missed Ren's phone ping.

"Huh," the blonde seemed taken aback by this. "In that car just now. It was Kamoshida."

"Oh," Was Percy's intelligent response.

"Yeah, 'oh'," the blonde muttered. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who the hell does he think he is, king of the castle? Don't you agree?"

"King of the castle?" Ren asked confused. Another missed ping.

"No, I mean..." the blonde stopped as he realized something. "Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're both from Shujin, right?"

"I just started today." Percy states.

"Same here." Ren agreed.

"Oh," Was the boy's intelligent response as his expression became apologetic. "Uh, sorry. Hope I didn't scare ya or somethin'." The blonde then introduced himself. "Name's Ryuji Sakamoto."

"It's fine," Ren affirmed. "You didn't know, but yeah, we're new here. I'm a transfer student. Ren Amamiya."

"Huh, what a coincidence," Percy commented, "me too. My name's Percy... Jackson." Percy introduced himself with some hesitation with his last name. He didn't want to bring attention to himself as the son of the famous Sally Jackson.

"Huh, you a foreigner?" Ryuji asked, "Noticed you had an accent."

"Yeah, US," Percy responded. "Me and my mom travel a lot, so I had to learn the languages."

"Really," Ryuji asked with a smile as Ren also seemed interested. "That seems pretty cool." He took a look at their uniforms to see the tiny 2 on both of them. "So, your both second years, huh? Same grade as me." His mood seemed to sour a bit though. "But I guess bein' transfer students' is why you two don't know 'bout Kamoshida." The blonde muttered. He turned toward the rain, which was getting lighter now. "C'mon, this rain ain't so bad now. We better hurry or we'll be late."

Percy looked at the time on his phone as, sure enough, they were going to be late. "Crap!"

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut." Ryuji claimed as he gestured toward the sidewalk. "There's an alley that can take us to school faster. We'll make it in no time if we go now."

Percy and Ren decided to follow Ryuji, but the boys were suddenly hit with migraines.

**(Music Stops/Begin Persona 5 OST-To Another World)**

Ryuji grunted as the trio felt the migraines fade, "Uuugh, my head hurts. I knew I shouldn't've come to school today."

Following Ryuji to the shortcut, Ren didn't notice the app on his phone activating, and he put his phone into his pocket. They made it into the alleyway and walked through it. The trio kept walking until Ren and Percy thought they heard something and stopped. Seeing nothing, they heard Ryuji yelling.

"What the hell!?"

Running to where Ryuji's voice is, Percy and Ren caught up to him as he was standing in shock at the sight before them.

A huge medieval castle that seemed to reach to the red, cloudy sky. It had an iron gate and what seems to be a drawbridge held by chains.

"We didn't come the wrong way though," Ryuji muttered to himself as he looked back to make sure it was the right way.

"Did we?" Percy asked.

"Uh," Ren drew the attention of the two to him, "you might want to look for yourself." He points at a sign on the front gate which read:

**Shujin Academy**

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 2 is done!**

**Now we're going to get the exciting parts. As stated last chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**First off, I want to add something that I forgot to mention in the last chapter. This fanfic has the original Persona 5 in mind and not Royal, since I had this idea before Royal was announced, so none of the new characters or features will appear here.**

**I have gotten some reviews on this story, and some of them have questions, and so I shall try to answer to the best I can, without giving too much away of course.**

**From Jerry, they asked if Percy was still a half-blood in this and wondered if anyone else from Camp Half-Blood will appear, and they said it was a good start and I should keep up the good work. To the first question, yes, Percy is still a demigod, but where in canon he was 12 when he found out, here, he is 16 and still doesn't have a clue about it. For the second question, well, we'll just have to wait and see. Also, thanks for the support.**

**From Matt, they loved the idea and asked what Percy's persona would be and if any of the other demigods will have them. Sorry, but answering those questions would be close to spoiler territory, but we'll have to wait and see. Again, thanks for the support.**

**Farewell for now.**


	3. Sacrilege for Justice

**Disclaimer: The author does not claim ownership of either the Percy Jackson or Persona series. They belong to Rick Riordan and Atlus respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sacrilege for Justice**

**_4/11_**

**_Monday_**

**_Early Morning_**

**(Persona 5 OST-Suspicion)**

To say that everyone was caught off guard would be a severe understatement. The school that was replaced with a castle left the trio shocked as they had trouble processing the scenery.

"Does anyone have any idea what happened?" Percy breathed.

"No," Ren muttered, just as lost as Percy was.

"Guess we just gotta go an' ask," Ryuji suggested, though he wasn't too sure himself.

Ryuji walked ahead of the two, with them following his lead. As they walked, Ren was busy looking at the surroundings and tried to get his thoughts together.

_'It was just an ordinary school when me and Sakura-san went to meet the staff yesterday, but now it's a castle. What the hell is going on?'_

Ren focused his attention back to the castle as they entered, _'Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do. After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained.'_

Making their way inside, they saw how extravagant and spacious it was. The entrance hall was huge with red carpet on tiled floor, pillars supporting torches, candelabras, ribbons, curtains, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a portrait of the man in the car, Kamoshida, if they remember correctly, in knight armor at the top of the middle of two staircases that faced sideways.

Ryuji stopped. "This shit don't make sense, dammit," he silently cursed, "This SHOULD be the school... I think..."

"No service," Percy pointed out as he showed his phone to them as the others pulled out their phones to see that, yep, no cell service. "Where did we end up? This isn't a prank, is it?"

"The sign says 'Shujin Academy,' but..." Ren trailed off, "I have a bad feeling about this."

As if to confirm Ren's statement, they spot what seems to be a knight in a suit of armor with a sword and shield, as well as a mask hiding it's face. Their appearance shocked the trio, but Ryuji was the first to recover.

**(Music Fades)**

"Geez, you freaked me out..." Ryuji states, seemingly relieved. "Who're you? You a student?"

"Doesn't look like one to me," Percy comments. "Staff maybe? Cool costume, though."

Ren wasn't so sure about this. "I don't think that's a costume..."

All the while, the entity stayed silent, slightly irritating Ryuji. "Well, say something. You've been quiet this entire time."

**(Persona 5 OST-Desire)**

Just then, another knight looking identical to the first one appeared, putting everyone on edge.

"H-hey, what's goin' on?" Ryuji asked, surprised.

"Oh crap," Percy muttered, "I'm starting to think this isn't a prank."

The other knight moved closer to them menacingly.

"W-wait! The hell's goin' on?" Ryuji yelled.

"We have to run!" Ren shouted as he started to run away from the knights, but more knights showed up and surrounded them.

"Wha-" Percy didn't even get the chance to finish as one of the knights bashed him with its shield, knocking Percy unconscious.

"Hey, the hell's wrong with you!?" Ryuji shouted before he too was shield bashed, also being knocked out.

"Jackson-san, Sakamoto-san!" Ren yelled, worried for their lives as the guards closed in on them, hearing one last thing before he got knocked out.

"Take them away!"

**(Music Fades)**

* * *

**_Morning_**

_"Hey, wake up, man!"_

**(Persona 5 OST-Restlessness)**

Ren opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up straight on what seems to be a wooden bench, as he saw Ryuji watching him while Percy was busy pulling at the bars of the cell.

"Hey, let us out!" Percy shouts.

Ren watched as Percy continued pulling at the bars as he remembered the weird prison dream where he also tried to break out of his cell.

_'I guess he doesn't like being caged,'_ Ren thought. _'Then again, I don't think anyone likes being imprisoned.'_

He then turned to Ryuji, who was also watching Percy as he gave up and walked back to the bench.

"Hey, you're awake now," Percy says. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Ren responds. "How about you two?"

"Same, more or less," Ryuji answered.

"I'm okay," Percy said as he sighed. "Guess we're stuck here."

"We don't know where 'here' is!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Is this some kinda TV set...?"

"Look, we have to calm down," Ren asserted, composed. It won't do anyone any good if they were panicking, so he has to have everyone remain level headed. "I'm sure we can find a way out if we just-"

**(Music Stops)**

Ren was interrupted by screams from somewhere outside of the cell, and the trio moved closer to the bars to hear where it came from.

**(Persona 5 OST-Tension)**

"Th-the hell was that just now?" Ryuji stuttered, but nobody answered him as they strained their ears to hear a faint voice begging before they screamed.

"Whoa," Ryuji breathed, " whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... You're shittin' me, right?"

"We have to get out of here!" Percy shouted as he looked around the room, trying to find any way to escape.

"There's only barrels and chains," Ryuji hissed. "Dammit, none of this makes any freakin' sense!"

"Maybe we can hide in the barrels?" Ren suggested, though looking at the barrels, they seemed a bit too small.

"That ain't gonna work!" Ryuji exclaimed before hanging his head. "Is there really no way out?" As he finishes that, his head perked up. "Huh? You hear that?"

**(Music Ends/Begin Persona 5 OST-Desire)**

They turned their attention to the outside of their cells and saw several of the knights walking to their cell.

"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon," the lead knight said. "Your charge is 'unlawful entry.' Thus, you will be sentenced to death."

"What the fuck!?" Percy shouted. "Just for 'unlawful entry'? Isn't that a bit much?"

**"Of course you wouldn't understand, peasant,"** a familiar voice says, though their voice seemed to be distorted. **"No one is allowed to do as they please in MY castle."**

The trio turned their heads toward the voice to see it belonged to Kamoshida... or what looked like Kamoshida.

The man standing alongside the guards had a pink robe with heart patterns on it and lined with white fur, brown shoes, a small golden crown on his head, and pink underwear. Other than that, he was completely naked.

"Huh?" Ryuji was baffled before his eyes widened. "Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?"

"Kamoshida?" Ren breathes as he saw the man.

"Put some pants on!" Percy shouts as he saw the nearly-naked man, then used his hands to cover his eyes. "Nobody wants to see that!"

The two boys snorted at Percy's words.

**"Silence!"** Kamoshida(?) shouted, **"You dare mock a king's attire?"** He fixed his eyes on Ryuji. **"I thought it was just some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto..." **Kamoshida's(?) face then turned condescending with a smug grin, as if he was amused. **"Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?"** Kamoshida then turned to the other boys. "**And you brought some friends this time... because you can't do anything for yourself."**

Ryuji was angered at this and pulled on the bars. "This ain't funny, you asshole!"

**"Is that how you speak to a king?"** Kamoshida(?) demanded. **"It seems you don't understand the position your in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you and your foreigner friend have committed the crime of insulting me, the king."** Kamoshida's(?) eyes leered at them with malice. **"The punishment for that is death."**

"Didn't you already sentence us to death with that 'unlawful entry' bullshit?" Ren sniped.

**"You dare challenge the king?"** Kamoshida(?) glared at Ren. **"Any and all crimes made against me is punishable by death. Now then, it's time for an execution! Take them out!"**

"Oh shit." Percy muttered under his breath as the guards flung open the prison door, pushing aside Ren as they approached Percy and Ryuji and surrounded them, while the self-proclaimed king's eyes seemed to shine with sadistic glee.

"...Goddammit..." Ryuji hisses as he shoulder-charged one of the guards, knocking it to the ground.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Percy shouts as he started to run, but was met with a punch to the head by one of the knights, and a punch to Ryuji's stomach, stopping them in their tracks as they groaned in pain. Ren tried to pull the guards away, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"Sakamoto-san! Jackson-san!" Ren yelled, worried for his friends.

"Just go! Get outta here, man! These guys are serious!" Ryuji yelled.

Percy was too dazed to say anything, and the punch to the head caused him to be dizzy and fell on the ground, barely supporting himself with his arms. "D-dammit..."

**"Oh?" **Kamoshida(?) turned his attention to Ren. **"Running away, aren't we? What a heartless friend you are."**

"Shut the hell up!" Ren shouts back, surprising Ryuji and Percy. "Like hell I'm leaving them!" He's not going to stand around and do nothing if he can help it! He was about to stomp towards the king before a guard bashed him with its shield, and held its sword at his neck.

_'No...'_

Kamoshida(?) laughed mockingly. **"You should've taken the chance to save your own skin and run, but instead you tried to play hero.** **How stupid of you. Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time."**

Kamoshida(?) then focused his eyes on Percy and Ryuji with sadistic glee. **"I'll focus on their executions."  
**

The guards lifted Ryuji and Percy up and held them as Kamoshida(?) let a sadistic smile form on his face as he punched Ryuji across his face...

**"Take this!"**

...in his gut...

**"Lowly scum!"**

...before slamming his hand down on Ryuji sending the blonde to the floor.

**"Useless pest!"**

Spitting on the fallen teen, he then turned his attention to Percy as he punched him in his stomach...

**"Stupid brat!"**

...grabbed him by the guards and threw him on the floor...

**"Foreign trash!"**

...and stomping on his ribs.

**"Worthless garbage!"**

Satisfied with his work, he ordered his guards to lift them up again.

**(Music stops)**

**"Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go?"** the self-proclaimed king taunted as the guards threw them down. **"Peasants like you two aren't worth beating."**

**(Persona 5 OST-Blood of Villain)**

**"I'll have you both killed right now."**

"Have you lost your goddamn mind!?"

**"Hm...?"**

Turning his head to face Ren, Kamoshida(?) slowly approached the glasses-wearing teen.

**"What..? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am."**

"I just moved here two days ago. Of course I don't know who you are, asshole." Ren retorted venomously as he glared at the king before him.

**"That look in your eyes irritates me." **Kamoshida(?) growled as he kicked Ren into the wall. **"Hold him there."** Kamoshida(?)ordered his guards as he returned to the defeated teens. **"After the peasants, it's his turn to die."**

Ren got up and tried to run to help Percy and Ryuji, but was quickly pinned against the wall by two guards, and he struggled against their grip, but to no avail.

Ren could do nothing but watch as Ryuji begged for his life and Percy lied helpless on the ground with a defeated look in his eyes as Kamoshida(?) laughed at their misery. How could this have happened? First day of school, and they were about to die with no one to come save them. He never felt so helpless in his life, not even when he got sued when he tried to save Percy's mom. Was this how his life was going to end? Was trying to help people worth it if this is how he's rewarded every time? What should he even do anymore?

**This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none.**

The world around Ren went dark as a blue butterfly appeared in front of him, fluttering its wings as the voice seemed to come from it.

**But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you both...**

With those last words spoken, the butterfly disappeared in a flash of light as the world suddenly returned to normal, before he heard another, but this one was different.

_**What's the matter... ? Are you simply going to watch?**_

The voice this time was darker, but similar to Ren's voice, and was accompanied by the sound of shattering glass.

_'Wh-who are you?' _Ren thought, as he was becoming more and more frightened as to what is happening.

**_Are you forsaking their lives for your own?_** the voice continues, ignoring his question. _**Death awaits them if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?**_

Memories of the night he tried to save Percy's mother flashed through his head. The arrest, the court decision, his move to Tokyo. It angered him, filling him with righteous fury as he answered the voice.

_'It wasn't a mistake! No one else was there to help them! Even if I knew what would happen, I would still do it a hundred times. I don't regret it!'_

Meanwhile, Ryuji and Percy are being held by their throats, the guards readying their swords to execute them.

Ren began struggling against the guards' grip again, putting all of his strength into doing so.

**_Very well... _**the voice sounded pleased with his answer. **_I have heeded your resolve._**

A sharp pain echoed in Ren's skull as he thrashed around in pain, screaming as tears flowed from his eyes. It felt like something inside his head was trying to force it's way out of it's skull, the pounding in his head becoming more intense by the second.

Percy saw Ren writhing in pain as he screamed, and he was scared what was happening to him.

What happened next though was the beginning of what would change the lives of everyone from this point onwards. Ren's head was pounding as the voice spoke, and he was screaming as he struggled against the guards.

_**Vow to me.**_

_**I am thou, thou art I...**_

_**Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!**_

_**Call upon my name, and release thy rage!**_

_**Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!**_

Ren's head had for a short time hung loose, but when he lifted his gaze to face Kamoshida(?), it wasn't a look of defeat. It was one of righteous fury.

**"Execute them!" **Kamoshida(?) orders as he is prepared to take Percy's and Ryuji's life.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

**(Music Fades)**

The room was silenced after that outburst, its echo being the only sound in the room before Kamoshida(?) turned to Ren.

**"What was that?"**

Meanwhile, the knights holding Ryuji and Percy lowered them and released their grasp on them, allowing them to breathe.

"You heard me, you son of a bitch," Ren spat. "If you think I'm just going to lie down and do nothing when you're about to kill my friends, you're wrong!"

The king was not even bothered at this declaration. **"You desire to be killed that much... ? Fine!" **The king nodded to one of his knights, prompting it to smack Ren with it's shield, knocking Ren's glasses off.

It then pushed Ren into the wall where two other knights held him in place by crossing their spears, the knight with the shield backing off, revealing Ren to be seemingly unconscious. Ryuji and Percy were having trouble standing, sitting and leaning on the wall for support. Kamoshida(?) then raised his right arm as his guard was prepared to kill the teen, raising its sword into the air.

Suddenly, Ren's eyes shot open as a gale seemed to swirl around them, forcing the guards back as everyone was bracing themselves. When the wind died down, Ren felt something on his face and moved his hands to feel a bird-like mask on his face. It was white and the eyeholes were lined with black with small lines jutting out around the eyeholes. He didn't know why but he knew that he had to take it off. Pulling on his mask, it felt as if it was attached to his skin as he pulled at it.

**(Persona 5 OST-Awakening)**

Painfully, he ripped of his mask, feeling his skin being ripped off with it as blood spurted from his face as he screamed, hanging his head low as blood dripped from his face. Lifting his head, Ren gave a dark grin and his eyes were glowing golden as the blood seemed to evaporate before turning into blue flames, dark laughter being heard as orange flames formed a smiling face where Ren's face was. Ren didn't feel pain as the fire consumed him. Instead, it felt liberating.

Kamoshida(?) and his guards backed away in fear as Percy and Ryuji watched, stunned, wondering what the hell is happening.

Orange flames formed a demonic grinning face as the fire seemed to rise from Ren as it took shape, jangling chains forming as it did. Gone was Ren's uniform and in its place was a black, three-tailed trench coat with an elaborate, grey waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, black fancy shoes, and blood-red gloves.

The fire then formed into a being that was easily more than twice Ren's size. It had a tall top hat, a black mask with horns as crimson markings formed its face and extended into the horns, a red half-jacket over a grey shirt and white ruffle tie, red fingerless gloves that showed its black claws, and red legs with bladed heels.

As Ren swung the chains around, the creature revealed black feathery wings that almost resembled a cape, blowing away the guards. However, Ryuji and Percy didn't feel any force from it while Kamoshida(?) was whimpering as he scrambled away.

Ren felt power coursing through his body as he held a smug grin on his face as he turned to Kamoshida(?) as the red demon spoke.

**(Music Ends/Begin Persona 5 OST-Will Power)**

**_"I am the Pillager of Twilight- Ars_**_**ène****!"**_

Percy and Ryuji have no words as to what they are seeing, Ryuji barely mumbling, "What the...?"

Ren looked down at his hands and began inspecting his clothes.

_'Huh, not a bad look on me.'_

_**"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you," **_The being, now known as Arsène, declares to Ren. _**"If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."**_

"Lend me your power," Ren commanded, filled with a new confidence thanks to this incredible power, a determined expression taking forming.

_**"Hmph, very well..."**_

**"Who the hell are you...!?" **Kamoshida(?) demanded as he was astonished at the sight before him. Not giving time for Ren to answer, he shouts, **"Guards!"** as the two guards previously knocked down by the show of power got back up again, and the king points to Ren. **"Start by killing that one!"**

Ren only laughed at this, feeling like he could take on the world, a cocky smile forming on his face. "Well, you're welcome to try."

Neither Ryuji nor Percy could believe their eyes. This guy, who was as helpless as they were a minute ago, just summoned some sort of demon, took out all of the guards with no effort, and is even laughing in the face of death. It was a jarring difference to the meek person they knew.

"Whoa..." Ryuji voiced his and Percy's thoughts.

The knights responded to the challenge by contorting before exploding into red and black goop. It then took the form of floating pumpkins carved with a menacing Jack O'Lantern face with glowing red eyes, wearing dark capes, pointy hats, and one hand that held a lit lantern.

**"You'll learn the true strength of my men!"** Kamoshida(?) declared, his face triumphant.

"Really?" Ren questioned while he moved his hand towards his mask as he didn't take them seriously at all, blue flames appearing on his face as he did so. "Their true strength is turning into Halloween decorations? This should be easy."

_**'Well said." **_Arsène stated telepathically to Ren. _**'Detest the enemies before you! Transform that animosity into power... and unleash it!'**_

"No problem!" Ren shouted as chains and blue flames circled around him as he called upon Arsène. "Ravage them, Arsène! Eiha!"

Arsène dramatically appeared and short forth black and dark red energy from his clawed hand toward one of the flying pumpkins, doing some damage to it.

**"You're going to pay for that, ho!" **The floating pumpkin that was hit cried out, Ryuji and Percy blinking their eyes as they thought it was just some mindless monster.

**"Take this, ho!" **The other floating pumpkin shouted as they held up their lanterns as small fireballs shot out towards Ren, but Arsène took the flames, making Ren feel like he was just burned.

_'So if Arsène gets hit, I feel the pain too,' _Ren thought._ 'Guess I'll have to finish this quickly. Shouldn't be a problem.'_

_**'Indeed, my other self! Now, swing your blade!'**_

Ren looked at his right hand and realized he was holding a combat knife. He charged toward the monster he had previously wounded, and attacked it, slicing and slashing it in a flashy manner, finishing it off as the creature turned into black smoke.

**"Noooo!"** The other creature yelled before rushing at Ren and swinging its lantern to hit him, which Ren dodged.

_**'This power of mine is yours!'**_Arsène declared to Ren. **_'Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!'_**

_'Alright, then,'_ Ren thought._ 'Let's do this!'_

Ren rushed at the creature with his knife in hand and slashed at it before summoning Arsène. "Eiha!"

Like before, Arsène appeared and shot dark energy at the pumpkin as it too turned into black smoke, signifying the end of the battle as Ryuji and Percy finally snapped out of their trances as Percy found his voice. "Holy... what just happened?"

**(Music End/Begin Persona 5 OST-Tension)**

However, before they could get their answer, Kamoshida(?) stormed up to Ren **"You little...!"**

Ryuji got up and took the chance to run at the king, knocking him down with a shoulder charge. "Hah! You like that you son of a bitch!?" Ryuji taunted.

Ren look around and saw the keys laying on the floor, "Guys, get the keys, we can lock him in here!"

Percy spotted the keys and grabbed them, "Got 'em!"

Racing out the door, they closed the cell and locked it, trapping Kamoshida(?) in it. "Okay, it's locked." Ryuji assures, grateful that they are out of the cell now.

However, the king was slowly recovering from the surprise attack as he stood up, holding his head, shouting, **"Damn you!" **as the boys flinched.

"Hey...! What was that just now!?" Ryuji asked, still confused as to what happened with Ren.

"Yeah...! And your clothes!" Percy added. "When did you...?"

In a flash of blue fire, Ren's clothing turned back into his Shujin uniform, and even had his glasses back on, causing Percy and Ryuji to step back.

"What?" Ren breathed eyes widening as he looked at himself. _'I'm back in my normal clothes? Is it because I just got this power?'_

Kamoshida(?) pulling on the bars snapped Ren out of his thoughts as they watched the king futilely try to escape his own cell, roaring, **"You bastards!"**

"God, this is effin' nuts..." Ryuji mutters, though Percy seemed more amused at the sight of the trapped king.

"Anyone have any peanuts to throw at him?" Percy asked.

"Nah, but Kamoshida should just relax a little bit," Ren responded, a smug grin on his face as he looked at the king with disdain, pushing up his glasses. "He's not going anywhere anytime soon. Someone's going to let him out. Eventually."

"Dude, you're sounding pretty badass right now," Ryuji said excitedly before turning serious. "Anyways, we gotta go! You lead the way!"

As they turned to make their escape, Percy threw the keys into the stream in front of them with a small plop to make sure the king wouldn't be able to get out of his cell as the prisoner pulled on the bars.

**"Goddamn thieves...! After them, don't let them escape!"**

* * *

Crawling out of the hole in the wall, the boys came out into a cell (which was open thankfully) and ran through it, crossing the drawbridge over the stream to make their way to the exit.

"Hey, we gotta hide!" Ryuji exclaimed, grabbing Percy and Ren to hide behind some boxes and barrels just as some of the guards entered from the other side of the stream.

"That was close," Ren muttered. "C'mon, let's keep going."

Not needing to hide anymore, the group made their way to the spiral staircase on the left. Busting through the door they hoped was an exit, they are only met with the stream and an open gate to the left of them.

"Dude... You gotta be jokin'..." Ryuji mutters.

"If this isn't the exit, then where is it?" Percy questioned as he went through the gate before stopping. "What the hell?"

Turning to what Percy was looking at, the boys saw two figures wearing Shujin uniforms and heavy-looking helmets, with only eyes and mouth holes, trapped in a cage that was being held over the fast-flowing river, pleading for their lives.

"We really did hear people screamin'," Ryuji muttered. "So we ain't the only ones that got captured!"

"...Can we do something about this?" Ren asked, grimacing at the sight of these people being caged.

"I don't think we can help them right now..." Percy muttered. "C'mon, we gotta keep moving."

Continuing on the path, they approached what seemed to be a drawbridge and a stone bust of the kingly Kamoshida.

"Dammit, the bridge is up," Ryuji cursed. "Ain't there a way to lower it?"

"We should keep going, that statue is giving me the creeps." Percy shuddered as he saw the smiling statue.

Running forward again past the cells, they found themselves in front of a wall.

"Dammit, another dead end?" Ren said, exasperated.

"How are we supposed to find the exit!?" Percy yelled, as they seemed to be stuck in the dungeons.

Suddenly, they heard a voice cry out. "Hey, Blondie, Frizzy Hairs, over here!"

Startled by the new voice, they turned their heads to the cage on their left, and saw the oddest thing in their lives.

"The hell?" Ryuji muttered breathlessly as everyone was currently processing what they were seeing.

Locked in the cell was a walking cat with a big head and large blue eyes. It had mostly black fur with white at its paws, the tip of its tail, the inside of its ears, and the lower half of its face. It seemed to have a black bandana on its head as a mask, wearing a belt with pouches, and a yellow scarf around its neck. The cat was struggling to get the bars open, but unfortunately, it didn't have the strength to.

"Can you guys get me out of here?" the cat asked.

* * *

_**Persona: Arsène**_

_**Arcana: Fool**_

_**Resistances: Curse**_

_**Weaknesses: Ice, Bless**_

_**Persona Compendium Description: A being based off the main character from Maurice Leblanc's novels, Arsène Lupin. He appears everywhere and is a master of disguise. He is known to help law-abiding citizens.**_

* * *

**A/N: And with that, Chapter 3 is finished!**

**I apologize with how long this chapter took. I got distracted by schoolwork and just being lazy in general, but I have not forgotten about this fic.**

**Anyways, now that Ren has awakened to his Persona, things are going to get exciting, with Ars****ène starting this off.**

**As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Farewell for now.**


	4. Escape from the Castle

**Disclaimer: The author does not claim ownership of either the Percy Jackson or Persona series. They belong to Rick Riordan and Atlus respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escape from the Castle**

**_4/11_**

**_Monday_**

**_Morning_**

**(Persona 5 OST-Tension)**

"Don't just stand there! Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!"

"...A cat?" Percy mumbled, staring dumbly at said cat in the cell.

An indignant look flashed across its face. "I'm not a cat!"

"Look cat," Ryuji said, an irritated look crossing his face. "We're trying to get the hell outta here! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"

"Why would I be locked up here if I was an enemy!?" The cat retorted.

"He has a point," Percy said.

"Exactly! Look, there's no time! Help me out already!"

However, they heard the sound of the guards getting closer to them, Ryuji turning to it with a look of panic on his face. "They're catching up already...!" Ryuji muttered.

"And still no service, damn," Ren cursed as he checked his phone to find that there is still no service since they came into the castle.

"For real!?" Ryuji shouted as he checked his phone to find the same thing. "Dammit!"

"Hey, you three want to get out of here, right?" The cat asked. "Let me out and I can help you. You don't want to get caught by the guards right?"

Ren looked at the cat, contemplating in his head. "How do we know we can trust you?" He asked with suspicion in his tone.

"I never go back on my word!" the cat proclaimed as Ryuji still didn't trust him, turning to the others.

"I dunno, seems all talk to me."

"Guys, I think we should let him out," Percy suggested. "We don't know what the castle's like and he does, so we should get him out of there."

"Fine..."

"Good to know at least one of you is reasonable," the cat said as Percy grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell, freeing the cat as it sighed. "Freedom tastes so great..."

"Now where's the exit, you monster cat!?" Ryuji demanded.

The cat turned to the blonde with a glare. "Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!"

"C'mon, we should go before the guards show up!" Ren said, looking back.

"Alright," Morgana said, "follow me, and stay quiet!" Morgana ran as Ryuji, Ren, and Percy followed, hoping that they'll make it out of wherever and whatever they got themselves into.

**(Music End)**

* * *

**(Persona 5 OST-Restlessness)**

"... It's fourth period already."

Kawakami says this as her eyes were fixed to the clock on the wall, as neither of the new transfer students or Sakamoto have shown up.

"Sakura-san said Amamiya-kun left the house this morning, and Jackson-san said the same thing about her son. Should I call the police...? No, that'll just be more of a hassle..."

Taking her eyes off the clock, she lets out a sigh.

"What did I do to deserve this...?"

**(Music End)**

* * *

**(Persona 5 OST-Tension)**

"Oh well... Guess we just gotta follow it," Ryuji muttered as the group followed the cat to the bridge until it suddenly stopped at the disturbing Kamoshida bust, much to the confusion of Ryuji.

"What're you doin'?" he asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Morgana responded, "I'm lowering the bridge."

"But there isn't a lever, just a creepy statue..." Percy pointed out before staring wide-eyed at the smiling statue. "...Oh."

"What do you mean by..." Ren said, turning his head to the bust before reaching the same conclusion as Percy. "...Of course."

"Uh... What are you two talking about?" Ryuji asked, confused.

"Well, seems you two caught on quicker than blondie," The cat said, earning a 'Hey!' from said blonde. "Lower the bridge, will ya?"

Ren walked to the statue, pulling down the bust's lower jaw, causing its eyes to glow.

Percy shivered. "Creepy..."

"How did you know to do that?" Ryuji asked Ren and Percy.

"Ever watched those movies where a castle has secret levers and passages built into it?" Percy responded.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"C'mon, let's get going," Morgana commanded as, the group ran their way across to the other side where they came across a guard in their way, which got Percy to stumble backwards with Ren briefly covered in blue fire and reappearing in his strange outfit.

**(Music End)**

"Oh shit!" Ryuji exclaimed as he fell onto his butt and scrambled backwards. "Shit, it's them!"

"Tch, you amateur!" Morgana scoffed as he leapt over Ryuji's shoulder and turning back to him and Percy. "Stay still." Percy wanted to say something, wanted to help, but his last encounter with the knight was a painful reminder the last time he tried to go against them, so he had no choice but to stay back. Morgana then turned his head to Ren, who just noticed his outfit. "Hey, you! You can fight, right?"

"I'll do what I can." Ren said as he held his knife, ready for battle.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's go!" Morgana grinned as he did a spin midair before landing. "Come... ZORRO!" A column of blue flames suddenly surrounded the cat, engulfing everything in a bright light, causing everyone to close their eyes for a moment. When the light faded, everyone opened their eyes.

**(Persona 5 OST-Keeper of Lust)**

They saw a tall figure in black fancy Spanish clothing, wearing a black cape, and a belt with a fancy silver Z on its belt buckle. It was an imposing figure with a very large upper body with thin legs. It wore a hat that covered its head with eyeholes cut out for it to see, and a long moustache was coming out from under the hat, and it had a silver rapier that looked like a toothpick in its giant hands, which were wearing black gloves.

The being, Zorro, raised its sword and slashed a Z pattern in the air as Percy and Ryuji looked on in awe.

"Y-you got one of those things too!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"W-what the hell's going on!?" Percy stammered.

"Later!" Morgana said as the guards turned into red and black ooze before crossing his arms. "But first, we will promptly shut them up!" The ooze sprang up and dissipated to reveal one of the flying pumpkins from before as well as a demon-looking creature with antennas, a pointed tail, a broken chain on one foot, and a... thing sprouting from between its legs.

"Does that thing have a..." Percy's voice faded as Ryuji made a face of disgust.

"Don't worry about it," Morgana told the two, pulling out a sword before looking towards the monsters with a grimace. "Damn Shadows... they've taken up intercept positions! It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us!"

"Really," Ren replied, his tone cocky as he pulled out his knife. "They don't really seem much." He charged towards the demon creature, slashing it with his knife, but it didn't seem to faze it. "What?"

**"Hmph," **the demon scoffed, **"I ain't goin' down that easy, kid!"**

The demon then flew towards Ren before delivering a kick to his chest, knocking him away and leaving stumbling as he heard Arsène speak to him.

_**'Do not be so rash when facing your** **foe!'** _Arsène scolded him.**_ 'You have only just obtained this power, so you must take caution. Otherwise, you will meet a foolish end sooner than you think.'_**

_'Got it,' _Ren mentally groaned as he regained his footing. _'Lesson learned: don't underestimate monsters you know nothing about. Or Shadows. That's what the cat called them earlier, right?'_

Morgana scoffed at how the teen had recklessly charged into battle. "Hmph, I knew you were an amateur," the cat commented. "This is how you do it! Zorro, show your might!" Morgana then proceeded to summon Zorro, and the caped swordsman slashed his rapier, sending a gust of green-colored wind towards the pumpkin monster, knocking it to the ground as it yelped in surprise and pain. "Strike an enemy's weakness to knock them down, then use that opportunity to strike again!" Morgana lectured. "That's the most basic of basics! Remember it well!" Morgana then turned his sights onto the demon. "Frizzy Hair 1, you get the Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac. I'll take care of the Bedside Brute."

"Got it!" Ren said, keeping the cat's advice in mind and silently wondering why he was Frizzy Hair 1 before summoning Arsène, the red-clothed being launching black and dark red energy at the pumpkin, while Morgana attacked the demon with his sword, weakening it.

"This is effin' crazy," Ryuji commented away from the battle and thankfully, none of the enemies went for him or Percy, though they were a bit concerned when Ren got himself hurt for being stupid.

"I know what you mean," Percy responded, dumbfounded by the battle. He just wanted to make a good impression on his first day, just be a good kid for a year, only to be trapped inside a castle by a nearly-naked king Kamoshida(?), with their classmate and a cat fighting monsters with weird ghost-things! Why did this have to happen today!? He just wants to leave this castle, go to school, and hope his life didn't get any freakier than this!

As Percy thought this, the battle continued as Ren finished off the pumpkin creature as it vanished into black smoke, leaving only the so-called "Bedside Brute" to deal with, and with a final wave of Zorro's sword, Morgana sent a gust of wind towards the demon, finishing the fight as it too turned into black smoke. Ren felt something inside of him grow when the fight ended.

**(Music End/Continue Persona 5 OST-Tension)**

"Not bad, Frizzy Hair 1," Morgana complimented as he turned to Ren, noticing how slightly shaky the teen was. "Your Persona's pretty powerful. You may be new to this, but you'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Persona...?" Ryuji breathed as he and Percy walked towards the two. "Y'mean that thing that came outta you guys all dramatic-like?"

"Yes," Morgana responded. "You saw how Frizzy Hair 1 here ripped off his mask when he summoned it right?"

"Yeah," Percy said as he remembered the moment. Also hearing Morgana calling Ren Frizzy Hair 1, he wondered if that would make him Frizzy Hair 2. _'Why Frizzy Hair, though?'_

"My name's Ren Amamiya," Ren stated to the cat. He did not want to be stuck being called Frizzy Hair 1.

"Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart, like Ren here," the cat began to explain. "By removing that..." Morgana was interrupted, however, by a flash of blue fire as Ren, once again, reappeared in his Shujin uniform.

"Huh...?" Ryuji said. "He turned back to normal..."

"How many times is this going to happen?" Percy asked.

"Like I said before," Morgana began, "he's new to this, so he doesn't have complete control over his power yet. Though, the transformation shouldn't dissolve like that. After all-"

"Rrgh, that's enough!" Ryuji growled out. "This crap doesn't make any sense!"

"Can't you just sit still and listen for once, blondie!?" Morgana asked in an irritated tone, angering Ryuji.

"Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji." Ryuji snapped.

"Besides, I don't think we have time for a lecture right now, cat!" Percy retorted to remind everyone of getting out of the weird castle.

"Don't call me a cat, Frizzy Hair 2!" Morgana scolded.

"It's Percy, actually."

"Well, if there's one thing you're right about," Morgana took a look around the room, "it's that there's no time for me to lecture you! You want to get out of this castle in one piece, right? Let's go!" Morgana was about to lead the group out before he stopped and dug into the pockets of his belt. "Oh, but before that..." he pulled his paw out to hand the three of them what seemed to be some medicine, "take these. Use them carefully, okay?"

After pocketing the medicine, the boys followed Morgana up a staircase in front of them, where there was a drawbridge at the end of a corridor. They rushed toward it until Ryuji shouted, "Hold on a sec!" Stopping, they turned around to ask Ryuji why until they saw the cage holding a boy their age in a red uniform, lying down on the ground, seemingly struggling to lift himself up. Percy and Ren stared in shock at the sight, while Ryuji tried to remember where he saw the uniform from.

"Dammit, I know that uniform somewhere!" Ryuji grumbled. "Can't remember a damn thing!"

"Come on, let's go!" Morgana ordered as he was trying to get everyone to focus on them escaping the castle.

"W-wait!" Ren shouted. "There's someone being held prisoner, and we're not going to save him!?"

"What!?" Morgana asked, incredulous. "What are you-!? We don't have time for this right now! We need to go!"

"Wait," Percy said. "Who are these guys?" He pointed toward the boy stuck inside his cell.

"Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?" Morgana snapped, becoming impatient at them. "Besides, they're-"

"There!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned toward where the voice was coming from to see the drawbridge lower, revealing a guard making its way across to them.

"Crap," Percy muttered as he saw that there would be yet another fight.

"You should've listened to me...!" Morgana grumbled as, like the others before, the guard contorted until it exploded into red and black ooze, which reformed into two flying entities. They both looked the same, with short auburn hair, delicate-looking wings, wearing blue leotards, leg stockings, and shoulder length gloves. "Damn it!"

"Looks like we'll have to fight," Ren said as, again, blue fire quickly flashed before revealing Ren in his cloak and mask again. "I'm still okay from that last fight. We've got this!"

"Glad to see you've stuck to your guns," Morgana commented with approval before facing down the flying girls.

**(Music End/Begin Persona 5 OST-Keeper of Lust)**

**"Ha,"** one of the flying girls laughed. "**Did you think you can just go against king Kamoshida and get away with it?"**

**"Well, think again!" **the other proclaimed as she flew towards Ren to attack, only for the teenager to dodge the attack and remove his mask, summoning Arsène. Remembering the strange sensation after defeating the last group, he commanded Arsène to attack, and the Persona did a roundhouse kick, using its bladed heels to _Cleave_ at the fairy-like being, severely weakening it. Morgana took the chance to follow up on the attack, slashing at it with his sword until it turned into black smoke like all the other monsters in the castle did.

The remaining enemy charged toward the cat, yelling as she tried to attack Morgana, but he dodged it, allowing Ren to summon Arsène to launch an _Eiha _at it, knocking it to the ground before Morgana finished it off with a swing of his sword.

**(Music End/Continue Persona 5 OST-Tension)**

After the battle, Ren was once again in his school uniform after a flash of blue fire.

"Alright! Let's get away before more show up!" Morgana ordered as he was prepared to run across the bridge.

"Hold on," Ryuji exclaimed, "we can't just leave these guys here...!"

"Shouldn't we take him with us?" Percy questioned, glaring at the cat, who was starting to become irritated with the two.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Morgana asked with impatience.

"Get what?" Ren demanded as he was answered with an irritated growl.

"Not you too..." Morgana grumbled to himself before facing the group. "There's no time to explain. Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest!" With that, Morgana was crossing the lowered bridge, leaving the three boys to look between themselves and the prisoner before regretfully coming to a decision.

"Dammit..." Ryuji mumbled to himself before running to catch up to Morgana, Ren and Percy following close behind. "Wait up, we're coming!"

Ren was silent as he followed, thinking about the prisoner and why they couldn't take him with them. He would've tried to open the cell, but unfortunately, the cat was right that they didn't have time and that they had to get out of the castle right now. _'But maybe,' _Ren thought. _'We somehow ended up in this castle and the cat seems to know how to get out. So that means we could go back, but that leaves the question of how we got in in the first place.'_

Percy, however, had only one thought as he ran with Ren and Ryuji to try and catch up with the cat. _'What the actual hell is happening?'_

Morgana seemed to have been waiting for them as they got closer to the stairs he stopped at. "The entrance hall is above here!" The cat explained as he began running up the stairs. "The exit's close... Keep it up!" Following him, they recognized the room as this was where they had entered the castle, but Morgana continued across the room to the hallway on the other side. Once they made it across, they stopped.

**(Music End/Begin Persona 5 OST-Suspicion)**

"We're here!" Morgana announced as they saw two doors, one on each side of the hall.

"Finally! We're saved...!" Ryuji panted, relieved.

"Thank god..." Percy muttered as Ryuji ran ahead and pulled on the door to the right, which was a bit further down the hall, and it didn't budge.

"It's not openin'!" Ryuji exclaimed as Ren opened the door on the left.

"In here!" Ren whispered as the group rushed inside before closing it.

Inside the room there were a few flags hung on the walls by torches, a table and chairs, and a couple of bookshelves, but other than that, the room was completely empty as far as they could see, irritating Ryuji.

"Where are we are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!" He yelled at the cat who turned to him with irritation.

"Ugh, amateur..." Morgana grumbled as he frowned. "This is the most basic of basics."

"Are... are we going to blow the wall up?" Percy asked. It was an honest question because stuff always seemed to blow up whenever he was around.

Morgana sharply turned his gaze toward Percy with wide eyes at what he just said. "Wha-no! We would have done that earlier if that was possible!" Morgana slapped his paw against his face at Percy's suggestion. _'Apparently, he's just as slow as blondie.' _Shaking his head in exasperation, he pointed towards the area above the bookshelves on the wall, revealing a vent with a covering on it. "The ventilation shaft you morons! The three of you should be able to squeeze through it one at a time."

"I see..." Ryuji hummed as he began to understand what the cat was getting at. "Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!" With that he ran towards the bookshelves and climbed on top, hands gripping the grate. "And a one, and a-" Ryuji was interrupted when the ventilation grate popped off, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the floor.

Percy and Ren ran towards him. "Are you okay!?" Ren asked as he helped Ryuji get back on his feet.

"Y-yeah..." Ryuji reassured as he got his bearings. Realizing the noise he made with the crash, his eyes darted around the room. "Crap! Nobody heard us, right!?" However, a relieved smile stretched its way across his face. "Seriously, we're finally getting out of here...!"

"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out!" Morgana pointed out. "Now get going."

Climbing up the bookshelves, the three boys got to the vent, but Percy noticed the cat not following them, with the others realizing the same thing. "You're not coming?" Percy asked, confused.

Morgana shook his head. "There's something that I still have to do," he explained. "We're going our separate ways here."

Everyone was silent for moment before Percy broke it with "Thanks."

"Don't get caught again," Ren added.

Morgana chuckled in response. "You better be careful too. See ya."

With that, the three students went in through the vent one by one as Morgana watched them leave as he began musing to himself.

"Those three seem useful... Especially the frizzy-haired one with glasses, if my judgement is correct. Don't know about Green-Eyes, though..."

* * *

The three students have made it out of the castle and ran until they stopped to catch their breath. When they looked around, they realized that everything seemed to have returned to normal.

"Did we make it...?" Ryuji asked, out of breath.

"Looks like it," Percy responded.

Ren suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, his phone played a message.

_"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."_

"Huh? Returned?" Ryuji asked, eyes wide. "Does that mean we got away?"

"Probably," Ren said, looking at his phone thinking about its message. _'I wonder...'_

"Wait, was that how we ended up in that castle?" Percy asked. "I mean, it said 'welcome back to the real world,' right?"

Ryuji scoffed, but not to anyone. "I dunno what to think anymore..." Ryuji looked at the Ren and Percy. "What was all that anyways...? That castle, an-and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on!?"

"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?" An aggressive voice demanded as the trio turned to their right to see two police officers, one of them giving the three a glare. "Cutting classes are we?" Their eyes widened as they remembered that they were extremely late for school.

Crap.

**(Music End)**

* * *

_**Persona: Zorro**_

_**Arcana: Magician**_

_**Resistances: Wind**_

_**Weaknesses: Electric**_

_**Persona Compendium Description: A masked swordsman of justice who fought in California against corrupt officials during the era of Spanish rule. He always left his "Z" mark with his rapier wherever he appeared.**_

* * *

**A/N: I LIVE! ****Thankfully, I did not get infected by the coronavirus, so no worries about that. ****So****,**** quarantine happened, we have to stay at home, and now I have to do my schoolwork online. This is not how I expected things to go. But still, remember to practice social distancing, wash your hands, stay home, and stay safe.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated as always!**

**Farewell for now.**


	5. A Fantastic First Day

**Disclaimer: The author does not claim ownership of either the Percy Jackson or Persona series. They belong to Rick Riordan and Atlus respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Fantastic First Day**

_**4/11**_

_**Monday**_

_**Lunchtime**_

**(Persona 5 OST-Suspicion)**

"Where were you roaming around until this time?"

This was the question the counselor practically demanded the trio outside of the school gates to answer. Trying to explain to the cops what happened was useless, since they didn't believe when Ryuji told them about being in a castle. They seemed about done with everything while one of them said that they had better not be doing drugs, and the aggressive officer threatened to contact the school if they continued to lie.

Percy and Ren didn't want to get into more trouble than they did so they quickly went to school, with Ryuji shortly following after them. Seeing the school look so normal, the three students still couldn't believe that the school was a castle a minute ago. The counselor walked up to them, wanting to know where they had been while commenting on how Ryuji wasn't alone this time. Apparently, the police told the school anyways, and now they had to explain themselves.

Yay.

"Uh... a ca- a castle?" Ryuji stumbled out the words to answer. The counselor didn't believe him though.

"So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?"

"What's this about a 'castle'?" A new, yet familiar voice asked as the late students were alarmed at the owner. It was the man who had picked up the blonde girl, except now he was in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants while a stopwatch and a pen hung around his neck.

Ryuji's breath hitched as he recognized the man as did everyone else. "Kamoshida!?"

"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto," Kamoshida comments. Apparently, he doesn't remember trying to kill them a terrifying few minutes ago. "Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team."

"Shuddup!" Ryuji shouted as it seemed like Kamoshida had touched a nerve. "It's your fault that-"

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!" The counselor angrily interrupted Ryuji before sighing and giving the blonde teen a disappointed look. "There's not much leeway left for you, you know?"

"He's the one that provoked me!"

"Do you really want to be expelled? In any case you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!"

"What!? This is bullshit!"

Kamoshida turned to the counselor with a sheepish smile on his face. "Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame."

"Well, if you say so..." the counselor relented before turning back to Ryuji. "Still, you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late."

Ryuji just put his hands into his pockets. "Fine..."

"By the way," Kamoshida interjected, facing Ren and Percy, "you're the new transfer students, correct? Ren Amamiya and Percy Jackson..."

Ren simply nodded while Percy responded with a 'yeah' as Ryuji followed the counselor, but not before stopping to give Kamoshida a death glare. The teacher faced the blonde teen and seemed to give one back as Ryuji went inside the school. He returned his attention back to the black-haired transfer students, eyebrow raised as he did. "Have we met somewhere?"

"You gave the girl a ride to school," Ren answered as he remembered the teacher doing so, but also remembered how down she was.

"That's right... I remember now," the teacher said as he now remembered their first meeting. "Well, I'll overlook this just for today." His face had turned into a scowl, though. "I'm sure you've both heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?" He turned to face Percy, who was startled a bit by the glare being sent his way. "And that goes double for you, Jackson. I don't think I need to explain why."

"I understand," Ren said as his eyes briefly flickered to Percy, who just sighed.

"I know," Percy said, just wanting to get this day over with.

Kamoshida stopped scowling as they answered. "At any rate, you should both hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting."

_'Oh, yeah. Ms. Kawakami,'_ Percy thought._ 'So that makes Ren the other transfer student she was talking about from yesterday. Trying to make up a story for why we were late was going to be hell.'_

Kamoshida turned to walk to the school, but stopped and looked back at them with what seemed to be a smug, almost mocking smile. "Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life." With those words, he left them and walked inside.

Percy and Ren looked at each other before they began walking to the faculty office, the teacher's last words making them uneasy.

_'What did I get myself into?' _was the thought shared between the two of them. They had a bad feeling about this.

**(Music End)**

* * *

**(Persona 5 OST-Beneath the Mask Instrumental)**

The two entered the school, which was bustling with students. They had to go to the faculty office on the second floor, so they quickly made their way to the stairs, trying to avoid attracting any attention. However, this didn't work as people saw them and were, for some reason, whispering. They were quiet, but they were ignored for the most part. The two of them made it to the faculty office with Ren going in first, leaving Percy waiting outside the door for his turn.

The door opened, letting Ren out as he stood next to Percy.

"Ms. Kawakami wants to speak to you next," He said. "She wants to talk to us before we get to class."

Percy only nodded as he entered the office, silently steeling himself as Ms. Kawakami turned to face him with a tired glare.

"Look," she started, "I have already talked with Amamiya-kun about how you were both half a day late on your first day, and you already know that you're on thin ice as it is with your record." She closed her eyes as a sigh escaped from her mouth. "Not only that, you were both caught along with that Sakamoto-kun."

"'That' Sakamoto...?" Percy repeated, confused. From the look on her face, she didn't seem to like the blonde teen all that much, but Ryuji seemed like a nice guy.

"Just don't get involved with him, okay?" Kawakami told Percy. "He's nothing but trouble. You should stay away from Amamiya-kun as well. I don't need you two getting into all sorts of trouble." She looked down as she missed Percy taking a deep breath before quietly letting it out. He was slowly becoming more annoyed at being treated like he was always looking for trouble when it was the opposite. Kawakami let out a sigh as she faced Percy with a neutral expression. "Break's almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today due to the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourselves when class resumes. Follow me."

Walking out of the office, Percy and Ren began following her to the classroom. Outside of the door, she stopped to give them one last piece of advice.

"By the way, when you introduce yourselves... Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, okay? Do NOT say anything unnecessary."

Silently nodding, she opened the door to let them inside, closing the door behind her when they do, making them miss two girls staring at the transfer students before they began whispering to themselves.

"...You think it's them?"

"Huh? The ones in the rumors?

**(Music End)**

* * *

_**Afternoon**_

_"Being super late on their first day? They're insane..."_

_"They look normal though..."_

_"Wait, are they related? They kind of look alike..."_

_"Even if they were, they're still delinquents, right?"_

_"What if it runs in the family?"_

_"Careful, one wrong look and they might slug us."_

Not ten seconds after the two stepped foot in the classroom, the class was filled with whispers, and unfortunately they could hear that they were whispering about them. Kawakami introduced the two transfer students and told the class that they had to attend from the afternoon since they weren't feeling well. Ren didn't seem to be bothered by whispers, while Percy was slowly becoming more irritated, though he tried to hide it. Kawakami got the class to quiet down to let the transfer students introduce themselves.

"Hi. My name's Ren Amamiya." Ren said simply.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said, wanting to get in his seat as fast as possible. Preferably one where he won't get much attention.

_"They seem quiet... but I bet when they lose it..."_

_"I mean, they were both arrested for assault, right?"_

_"Wait, Jackson? Isn't he that author's kid?"_

_"No, there's no way..."_

_"Wasn't he already a delinquent before Shujin?"_

_"I heard he was expelled from, like, six different schools back in America."_

_"Not surprising, really, since he's apparently a bastard..."_

While Kawakami was deciding their seats, Ren's and Percy's eyes widened at the things they whispered about.

_'How do they know about that!?' _was the shared thought between the two about the students somehow knowing the shared assault charge as Kawakami decided on Ren's seat being next to the window and near the back with Percy behind him. Although Percy had expected people to know about his mom and who he was, it made him uncomfortable. He didn't want any attention from being the kid of a famous author when he came to this school, even before they somehow knew of the assault charge, his track record with schools, or even his birth status.

"Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with them today?"

Trying to ignore the whispers, Percy and Ren were heading to their seats, but not before catching sight of a small, meek-looking student with bruises on his face, and he looked miserable. Continuing their seats, the blonde girl from this morning seemed to glare at them for some reason.

"...Lies."

"Huh?"

They were confused, but when Ren was about to ask, she just scoffed before turning away from them as the two made their way to their seats.

_"Did you catch that? Do those three know each other? __Ooh, does that mean they hit on her before transferring here?"_

_"Maybe she was cheating on Jackson with the one in the glasses. Oh, or maybe it was the other way around?"_

_"Then that means she's cheating on both of them with Mr. Kamoshida. Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about..."_

_"For. Real. That side of the room is totally awful."_

Ms. Kawakami must have said something important before class started, but Percy was more distracted by the feeling of just wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. The beat-up student rose up out of his seat.

"Everyone, please rise..."

_'A fantastic start to my first day of school,' _Percy mentally grumbled. He was thankful for at least having a seat at the back of the room.

* * *

_**After School**_

**(Persona 5 OST-Restlessness)**

Class was over for today, and the two new transfer students were thankful for it. Throughout the rest of the school day, they were always being stared at, watched by the other students. Now, they can finally be free of that, but as they walked out of the classroom, the student-filled school hallway temporarily turned into one of the castle's, with a red carpet and furniture with no students before turning back to normal, and the two held their heads as they felt a headache.

Kawakami saw them holding their heads and asked, "What's wrong?"

Percy briefly considered asking her if he was really in a castle before Ren answered with, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay," Kawakami rubbed the back of her head. "Also... it seems like people are already talking about you two, but I'm not the one who told them." She then turned her head mumbling to herself, "I can't even catch a break... Why do I have to deal with this?"

She then turned toward the two. "You two should head straight to your homes. Don't stop by anywhere."

The boys turned to the hallways to leave. Ren was thinking about how Sakura-san must be angry at him for being late, and Percy knew that his mom must be worried sick about him, and somehow, that hurt more than if she was mad.

"Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun," the teacher continued. "Don't get involved-" she was interrupted however by the aforementioned student walking up to them, making her sigh. "Speak of the devil..." She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today."

Ryuji groaned in irritation, not looking at the teacher. "It was nothin'."

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either..." Kawakami commented, and nobody noticed Percy's eyes widen slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ryuji apologized, not apologetic at all. He then walked to Percy and Ren, whispering, "I'll be waiting on the rooftop," before walking down the hall.

Kawakami let out a sigh. "See? That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she walked away, leaving Percy and Ren in the school hallway.

_'...He's not a natural blonde?'_ Percy thought to himself about Ryuji.

Ren had made the decision to follow Ryuji to the rooftop, guessing that it probably has to do with what happened this morning, but before he or Percy made to leave, they saw Kamoshida and Kobayakawa come up the stairs talking to each other. They didn't notice the students and their conversation could be heard by them.

"Why did you allow students like them to transfer here?" Kamoshida asked, obviously referring to Percy and Ren. "They've already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, the culprit of an assault case, and someone who's both." The teacher placed his hands on his hips, looking exasperated. "At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

The principal seemed to be trying to assure him, saying, "Now, don't be like that... This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star."

Percy and Ren had their attention grabbed by what the teachers were saying, but kept quiet.

"Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well," Kobayakawa continued. "Besides, we have her son attending Shujin. We mustn't let an opportunity pass by."

Kamoshida sighed. "I guess you do have a point. You're troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa?" Kamoshida then seemed to cheer up, smiling at the principal. "Alright, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me."

With that, the teacher and the principal went their separate ways, never noticing the students they were talking about had eavesdropped on their conversation.

**(Music Ends)**

Percy really had no idea of what to say to what he had heard. Even before he started school, he knew he didn't like Kobayakawa that much ever since he pretty much blackmailed him and made that deal with him, but he was almost eager about having 'her' son attending the school, and he has an idea that he was talking about him. An uncomfortable question was then raised in his head. What did Kobayakawa mean by "opportunity"?

"Hey."

He was broken out of his thoughts when Ren spoke to him with a calm expression. "We can think about it later. Let's go meet up with Sakamoto-san on the roof."

Percy gave a quick okay, and after being told how to get to the roof (the beat-up student had stumbled on his words when he was talking to them), they made their way upstairs to the roof, trying to ignore the whispered rumors about them, which kept getting wilder and wilder.

Eventually, they made their way to the door that leads to the roof, an off-limits sign placed on it, though the door seemed open.

Opening it, they were greeted with Ryuji sitting on a chair among many, along with tables, and what seems to be a garden further back.

**(Persona 5 OST-Suspicion)**

"Sorry for calling you up here like this," Ryuji apologized. "I bet Ms. Kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him,' huh?

"Something like that," Ren answered. "Said we should avoid you."

"Figured as much," Ryuji sighed. "Then again, we're in the same boat. Heard you guys got criminal records. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy, Amamiya."

If he was trying to compliment them, he failed at it as Percy and Ren groaned, leaving Ryuji staring.

"Uhhh... is somethin' wrong?" Ryuji asked, confused.

"That's all anyone's talked about since we got to class," Percy explained, exasperated from all the rumors about him. "Apparently, from what Ms. Kawakami said, she didn't tell anyone about us, but they somehow knew about our records and some other stuff."

"We heard rumors about us while on our way here," Ren added. "They're always talking about 'those transfer students.'"

"Yeah, I've heard 'em, too," Ryuji responded. "Shit, now I feel bad."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man," Percy assured him. "I mean, it's annoying, but we can ignore them. By the way, I guess you want to talk about the castle, huh?"

"Yeah," Ryuji confirmed and was silent for a moment. "...What was all that that happened? Y'know, how we almost got killed there? It wasn't a dream... right? I'm guessing you guys remember it too."

"Yeah, we do," Ren said, nodding his head. "It felt way too real for it to be a dream."

"Well, just 'cause we all remember it doesn't mean much though..." Ryuji stated, eyes looking down before he brought his head back up. "I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved us from Kamoshida. So yeah... Thanks, Ren."

"You really saved us there," Percy agreed, thankful.

"You're both welcome," Ren said, a smile crossing his face. "I just did what I could at the moment."

"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there..." Ryuji muttered, getting Percy and Ren's attention.

"You mean the buff guy we saw at the castle and in school?" Percy asked. "We heard the principal kissing up to him in the hallway. So, is he important?"

"Important?" Ryuji questioned, eyebrows raised before scrunching them. "Try some medalist who took his volleyball team to the nationals. No one speaks against him 'cause of that. Though, that's why the way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real..."

The three remained in silence for a bit, with Ryuji silently wondering about something.

"I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..."

That snapped the other two out of their thoughts. In all honesty, they didn't really think about going back into that castle and Percy was about to protest the idea when he remembered the student locked inside the dungeons. Ren had a thoughtful look on his face as he turned to his pockets, but before any of them could say anything, Ryuji stood up.

"Ugh, forget it," He shouted in frustration. "Must've all been a dream! It has to be!" Getting up from his chair, he started walking toward the doors, but he stopped and looked back to the two transfer students. "Sorry to drag you out here like this. That's all I had to say."

"It's fine, really," Ren assured. "After everything that happened today, it felt good to talk to someone, so thanks."

"Don't sweat it," Ryuji assured before grinning. "Heh, we might be more similar than we thought. I feel like we're going to get along just fine."

"No doubt about that," Percy agreed.

"I'll come talk if I see any of you around," Ryuji said. "Don't ignore me, all right?"

They nodded, agreeing to meet up with him whenever they could. Saying "Seeya," Ryuji walked towards the door and left. The other two students followed, but Percy stopped.

"Hey."

**(Music Ends/Begin Persona 5 OST-Have a Short Rest)**

That got Ren's attention as he looked back at Percy.

"About that night," Percy said awkwardly. "Y'know, the drunk guy and all?

"Yeah," Ren said, remembering that night as clear as day. "Something you want to say?"

"Sorry for getting you dragged into my problem," Percy apologized.

Ren was silent for a moment, thinking about that night. "It's fine," He says, finally. "You have nothing to apologize for. Even if I knew what was going to happen, I still would've done it."

Percy's eyes went wide at that statement.

"And I mean that truthfully," Ren then gained a sheepish smile. "And besides, if we're right, I kind of accidentally dragged us all into that castle, so I guess that makes us even."

Percy chuckled a little at that. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

And with that, they walked to their homes.

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

**_Evening_**

**(Persona 5 OST-Beneath the Mask Instrumental)**

Standing in front of the door to their apartment, he took a deep breath and opened it. He was greeted to Sally hugging him, grateful that her son was safe.

"Where were you?" Sally asked, her face full of worry, causing Percy's heart to clench. "The school called me. You were late for hours and didn't show up until school was almost over. Were you hurt? What happened?"

Percy took a deep breath as he began to explain his story of why he was late. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her about the castle, the cat, or the monsters his classmate had to fight with Personas. He thought it sounded stupid, and he didn't think he would believe her, so he made up a story of how his train was running late and tried to walk to school on his own, where he met the others before they got chased by muggers.

His mother had this look on her face, like she knew there was more to Percy's story, but when he finished, she just smiled and said, "I'm just glad you're okay, but please, don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"Okay, mom," Percy promised, not wanting her to be worried anymore.

They separated, Sally kissing his forehead before going into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Once it was ready, she began asking him what it was like at Shujin. Percy didn't really want to tell her about how everyone somehow knew about his record and his birth status, so he told her about how he had made some new friends. Sally was happy that he was making friends on his first day.

Finished with dinner, they got themselves ready for sleep. Percy remembering to write in his journal, but he wrote down the same story he told his mom. He didn't want his probation officer thinking he was crazy on top of being a criminal.

Plugging his phone to the charger, he went to sleep.

**(Music End)**

* * *

**_Velvet Room_**

**(Persona 5 OST-Aria of the Soul)**

The soothing melody of a piano woke Ren up, and he saw that he was back in the blue prison, prisoner's clothes and all.

"...About time you've come to."

Changing his position on the bench so that he's sitting on it, he recognized the irate voice of Caroline, who was apparently Percy's "warden," though she was standing outside of his cell, along with Justine, his "warden."

"On your feet, Inmate!" Caroline barked as she slammed her baton against his cell door, making Ren stand up straight in surprise and face towards the door.

"Our master wishes to speak with you," Justine explained as Ren took a quick look around the room. "It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart."

"First off," Igor began, "let us celebrate our reunion."

"Not to be rude, but where's Percy?" Ren saw that the cell Percy was in the first time they came here was empty, and he wasn't in any of the other ones.

"Silence, Inmate!" Caroline shouted, looking very irritated at the question. "Wait for your turn to speak!"

_'It was only a question, geez' _Ren thought to himself as he backed away a bit, surprised by the girl's snappy answer.

Igor actually chuckled. "At ease, Caroline." He ordered, and the bun-haired girl seemed to stand down, though she still kept a grumpy look on her face. Igor then faced Ren. "Perseus is not here because he has not yet awakened to his powers. However, you have. And very special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin."

"Rehabilitation?" Ren asked.

"There is no need to understand it all for the time being." Igor said. Looks like he's not going to get an answer to that question for now. Igor continued. "You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to." Seeing the confused look on Ren's face, he began to explain. "Personas are, in other words, a 'mask'-an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for the both of you."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes."

_'Does he have to be so cryptic?'_

"By the by... have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?"

Ren was surprised by what Igor said, and he listened to him as he explained.

"Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces."

"Metaverse Navigator...?" Ren asked. _'Does he mean that weird app?'_

"I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief." Igor answered.

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master!" Caroline stressed. "You better take care of using it, Inmate!"

"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief," Justine monotonously encouraged.

"You are not the only one who is gifted with the Metaverse Navigator." Igor says. "Perseus has also been bestowed it. However, should there be others who would prove beneficial to the two of you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as most excellent thieves..."

At that moment, the bell rang, signifying the end of his time in the Velvet Room.

"Hmph," Caroline scoffed, "it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have." She scowled before giving an order to Ren. "And tell Jackson to hurry up and awaken to his powers already!"

_'Oh. So that's why she was grumpy.'_

His vision faded to black, and sleep overtook him.

**(Music Fades)**

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone is doing well during quarantine. Remember to take care of yourselves.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated as always.**

**Farewell for now.**


End file.
